The present disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle suspension systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to dampers used in independent suspension systems that facilitate independent wheel movement as the vehicle encounters one or more obstacles (e.g., uneven terrain, potholes, curbs, etc.).